Contigo
by Annika Evans
Summary: En silencio, tomo su mano para que entrara en el lugar. "¿Que fue lo que paso?"- le pregunto. Pero el se derrumbo, y las lagrimas salieron desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Abrazarlo, era la único que podía hacer ahora


_**Es mi primera historia aquí, espero que la disfruten (:**_

"Que relajante" pensó.

Una ducha caliente siempre le venía bien para relajarse. El agua proveniente del grifo caía gradualmente desde su cabello, hasta sus pies. Recorrían en estrecho camino de su cuello, para pasar por la espalda y su clavícula. Luego pasaba majestuosamente por sus pechos. Se los miro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Nunca fue muy preocupada de su figura u estado físico. El estar siempre ataviada en un uniforme, con una gran mochila y muchos libros, hacía que le restara importancia a todo lo referente con ser mujer.

Con ambas manos los apretó. Eran firmes, y, _"¡vaya!" _ Se dijo. Son grandes, bueno, moderadamente grandes, no podía creer que no se le notara con la ropa que usualmente vestía. Su dedo índice recorrió el rosado y redondo pezón, una pequeña corriente hizo que un gemido saliera de sus labios. Paro en seco. Era momento de aplicarse acondicionador en el pelo.

Encendió la televisión, y pasó canal por canal: de animales, de cultura, una película romántica que al parecer era "Titanic", el documental de aquel tipo que vivía al extremo. En esos momentos él decía la manera en que podían cuidarse de la fiebre, una cura hecha con plantas nativas de Nueva Zelanda.

-"Fiebre…"- la palabra paso por su mente recordándole a algo, pero no sabía que podía significar. Dio un salto súbito, haciendo que se le cayera el secador de las manos. Corrió hacia la habitación contigua y abrió la puerta.

La obscuridad hubiera sido completa de no ser por la iluminación de la luna proveniente de la ventana. Una cama de dos plazas estaba en medio de la habitación. Un closet negro pegado en la pared, y un simple velador café, junto al lecho. Se acercó lentamente, y se sentó junto al bulto metido entre las sabanas.

El rostro del niño de 11 años en el expreso volvió a su mente. El pelo, estaba igual de alborotado, la piel pálida, y esa cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. Se veía igual de inocente que en ese entonces. A diferencia que creció. Desarrollo su cuerpo como un hombre. Los brazos musculosamente delgados, el torso trabajado producto del Quidditch, los pies y manos grandes. Esa, y la otra diferencia era que una capa de sudor cubría aquel cuerpo.

Le toco la frente. Su temperatura había bajado considerablemente, y ahora estaba frio. Era hora de darse un baño.

-Harry… - lo movió. – Harry…despierta, tienes que sacarte esta ropa y ducharte.

El despertó inmediatamente.

-¡No!. – el grito perforo toda la habitación.

-¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? Vamos, tienes que ducharte, yo te ayudare.

-Hermione…que…¿Qué..paso? – estaba confuso. La cabeza le dolía a mares, tenía mucho frio, y frente a él, su mejor amiga lo miraba preocupada. Pero esta le sonrió inmediatamente.

-Mientras te ayudo a bañarte, te cuento la historia.

-Entonces, como te decía anoche habían anunciado lluvia torrencial. De hecho tenía planeada una noche de películas y cabritas, pero a eso de las 1 de la mañana, tocaste la puerta, todo empapado. – El chico sonrió.- yo solo quería saber quién era la persona inconsciente que se atrevía a interrumpir mi sagrado fin de semana, y ahí apareció el señor Harry Potter. – le dijo divertida mientras aplicaba jabón en el guante.

Cuando entraron al baño, eso ya hacía unos 10 minutos, ella solo dio el grifo con el agua caliente, y espero a que él se desnudara y entrara en la bañera. Con un poco de pudor, le jabono el cuerpo, mientras relataba lo sucedido, lo recordaba tan bien.

_-"Se les informa, a todas las personas que habitan la ciudad de Londres y sus cercanías, que esta noche se esperan lluvias torrenciales, al parecer el tiempo nos ha querido dar una mala pasada, así que se les recomienda quedarse en la comodidad de su hogar, ya que afuera podrían haber vientos de hasta 60 km/h…" – que día mejor, peso Hermione._

_Se alegraba de que lloviera, le gustaban esos días. Un pito sonó en la cocina. Sus cabritas con caramelo estaban listas para la noche de películas…._

-Harry, levanta tu brazo, por favor. – el automáticamente obedeció. Miraba un punto fijo en la pared de azulejos blancos. Recordaba aquella noche.

_-¡Ten cuidado, estúpido! – oyó que le gritaba un hombre desde el auto rojo que casi lo atropellaba._

_Solo se dedicó a caminar, ni le importo que un par de personas más le insultaran. Solo tenía que llegar allá, necesitaba llegar a ese lugar._

_-Amor…pobre hombre… ¿no podemos ayudarlo? Míralo, se ve devastado… - escucho que una joven mujer le decía al hombre que estaba a su lado bajo un paraguas._

_-No te muevas Rose, podría ser peligroso. Nadie con cordura saldría a la calle con este temporal, y sin un paraguas al menos. – que irónico, pensó Harry. Como aquel hombre dijo, alguien con cordura. El en ese momento no conocía aquella palabra_

_Choco con un par de personas, antes de llegar al edificio blanco…_

-Vamos, párate, tienes que secarte, cerrare mis ojos, mientras se pones la toalla, ¿sí? – la voz de ella lo hizo volver a la realidad. Torpemente, y apoyándose en el hombro de la castaña, se cubrió con la toalla.

-Gracias…- lo miro. Estando así, mojado, se veía exactamente igual….

_Play_

_El castillo de colores índigos apareció en el televisor. Bajaba desde una bandera hasta mostrar su majestuosidad. Esa era una de las sus partes favoritas, y no tenía que tener los ojos abiertos para saber que luego saldría la palabra "Disney" en el fondo azul. La historia empezó._

_*Ding-Dong*_

_-"maldita sea"- pensó – "solo 5 minutos de relajo y molestan, además a estas horas…"_

_* Ding-Dong Ding-Dong ¡Ding-Dong! __* el timbre sonaba con más fuerza._

_-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! - grito, se puso una manta sobre los hombros y corrió al recibidor. Con desgana tomo el pomo y abrió la puerta._

_-Harry… - susurro._

-Bien, ya estas totalmente seco. – dijo satisfecha. Tomo una toalla, y le comenzó a secar el pelo, no podía aplicar el secador, se arriesgaba a que . Él estaba sentado en el suelo, y ella, frente a él, en el sillón.

La miro. Su rostro era cálido, muy diferente al de la noche anterior…

-_Harry…- había llegado al lugar al que quería. Hermione lo miro con molestia, pero al verlo, su rostro cambio a la preocupación. Ella le tomo la mano para hacerlo pasar, ya que el simplemente atino a quedarse parado ahí._

_Apenas se cerró la puerta, la habitación quedo en silencio._

_-Harry, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estas todo mojado? – le pregunto. Intento formular alguna palabra, pero el nudo de su garganta se lo impidió. Solo pudo sacar un gemido, y las lágrimas se agolparon de una vez en sus ojos._

_Ella lo abrazo, era lo único que podía hacer, por ahora…_

-¿Quieres chocolate caliente? – le ofreció. Un asentimiento de cabeza fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

Tomo ambos jarrones y se sentó en el sillón de dos cuerpos junto a su amigo. Le tendió uno, el cual tomo.

-Bueno, finalmente te quedaste dormido sobre mi regazo, menos mal que tenía mi varita cerca para hacerte levitar hasta la cama.- se rio de nuevo. Paulatinamente la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro para luego observarlo

Al parecer estaba mejor. El color volvió a sus mejillas. Se enterneció. Parecía un niño pequeño con esa manta y el chocolate caliente en sus manos. Una duda le vino de repente a la cabeza.

-Oye…Harry… - la mirada esmeralda se fijó en los castaños de ella. Se sintió nerviosa, pero prefirió proseguir. – Anoche…llegaste todo empapado aquí…y…no creo que haya sido por visitarme. Dime… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Era hora. No había hablado mucho. Ella lo había recibido, ayudado, incluso lo baño. Además, era su mejor amiga, no había alguien mejor para decirle. Se acomodó en el sillón y hablo.

-Te…contare todo Hermione.. – dijo. Ella lo miro expectante. – Pero….tengo una condición, oh más que eso…una petición

-La que quieras – le prometió.

-Por favor…duerme conmigo esta noche

_**Woooow!, ¿es posible que me emocione tanto al escribir esta historia? , pues creo que si. Me presento, me llamo Annika, y soy una novata en . Espero que hayan disfrutado leer este capítulo tanto como yo al escribirlo. Mariposas, hasta rinocerontes tenía en mi estómago XD, aunque literalmente hablando, sería imposible que lo tuviera, bueno, cuídense men's and ladies!**_

_**Annika**_


End file.
